The reason I'm gone
by Toko Tsuki
Summary: the depressing night drove Sora away, but can Riku ever get him back. My summeries suck! Please give the fic a try! Warn Yaoi Riku x Sora


The reason I'm gone

_**Disclaimer- Y w00d 1 pwn an1th1n? W3ll 1 d0nt! 1 d0n't pwn 1000 w0rds 31th3r: DDD**_

_**Authoresses Rant of utter death and torture- N00b talk heehee! Anywads, hi people, Eienakari here with another yaoi! Yeah, totally lame, but… yep! I felt like writing something depressing-ish because well, ( 1.) I don't feel humor as much right now (2.) I've been listening to 1000 words ( FFX-2) too much and finally, ( 3.) My friends are leaving, I'm not in a great mood at the time.**_

**_Konnichi wa min'na!♥ I'm sorry people, I swear I'm gonna make a humor when I get the right inspiration._**

**_My friends and I are planning to cosplay before they go, so I have to make a costume for myself… that means… LESS TIME TO WRITE! Too bad! Teehee, dun worry, but summer vacation is almost over! cries Gee, I wish I could go to the beach… if only I was in twilight town…_**

_**Song **flashback'think'_"Talk no duh"

_**Chow!**_

- - - - -- ---- Love and rejection

- - -- -- - ----------------- 愛および拒絶

Night, deep black only shine from the full moon that was in the beautiful sky. Stars blinked and clouds passed through, a perfect night for a party. He rowed his boat to the island, where that one party was being held. Lights flickered on the stage where anonymous people where chosen to sing, and people where dancing, drinking, and having a blast. He smiled as his silver hair shined in the moon light he loved. He smiled at the island he approached but, deep inside, he felt sadness.

"_I got a date with Rikku, I can't believe it! This is great, huh Sora?" His teal eyes averted from the window to his best friend, whose expression suddenly changed from happy to bummed out. "Uh… Sora…?"_

"_Great… it's the all mighty Rikku, Riku couple!" His hands flipped into the air and his words dry and cold while dripping with sarcasm. The brunette shrugged. "I… have to go do stuff for my mom, I forgot about it, bye Riku…"_

_The silver haired boy shrugged as his best friend walked to the door. His eyes turned back to the window. "Sora…" Slam, left and lost._

Riku made it to the doc and tied up his boat where his friend Axel was standing there and smirking, like usual. "Hey, dude, your girlfriend was waiting for you, she's at the dace floor." The red haired man nodded then walked off to the other edge of the island, away from the party. Riku watched in curiosity then ran off to the party, Axel has his reasons.

_The boy knocked the door three times hoping for a familiar brunette to answer, only to get a different brunette. "Riku-kun! Hi!_

_"Konnichi wa, Mrs. Hikari, have you seen Sora lately?" He voice was slow and steady._

_"Oh, I'm sorry no, He walked off this morning and hasn't returned, I'm very worried…" Riku smiled up at Sora's mother._

_"Don't worry, I'll find him, k? Bai bai!"_

The music was loud, blasting the speakers, but Riku wasn't listening as he approached the party, no, his mind was busy on something else.

_There he was sitting on the tiny island next to their little play island. He was perched on the poapu tree staring at the sunset._

_Riku ran to him with a smile of finally finding his friend. "Hey--- SORA!"_

_Sora turned to the silver haired boy running to him. "Hey…" he said simply then turning back to the sun set._

"_What are you doing here… all alone?" He'd never come to the island alone, he'd probably bug him or Kairi to death, but never alone._

_He shrugged it off and intently watched the sunset, as if something AMAZING were to happen, that didn't. This left the rest of the time silent. He never was this quiet, he was always cheerful and loud, but not like this, it was depressing._

"_I… got to go Riku… bai…" Sora jumped off the tree but Riku grabbed his hand before he went. _

"_Hey, you coming to the party Saturday?"_

"_I'm sorry, I'm busy," with that, he ran off._

There she was, she stood out in the crowd with her flashy pink outfit. She held a bunny in one hand and waved with her hand. Her blonde hair jumped around on the bandana she always wore as she ran to me smiling brightly, her blue eyes flashing in the disco light.

"Hey, Riku!" Her smile subsided as she studied her boyfriend's emotion. "What's wrong? You don't look so happy…"

"Eh, just thinking…" Riku replied silmply as he walked over to the small artificial bar.

Rikku trotted along and smiled again. "Oh, Ok… I'll be on the dance floor, k?" She landed a kiss on Riku's cheek and ran off bunny still in hand.

_Riku sighed and called for the barkeeper to give him a cold beer. The man nodded and disappeared to the other side of the small stand._

"_Hey, Kairi, have you seen your brother?"_

"_No, Sora has been zoning out all week! He always disappears after breakfast, and he doesn't even eat!" Anyone could tell she was about to break down crying._

_Riku nodded and put a comforting arm on Kairi's shoulder, she was trying her hardest to keep her tears in her eyes. "Don't worry; he's just depressed, I'm sure it will subside soon!"_

The barkeeper came back with a mug of beer and ice and handed it to Riku. Riku stared at it blankly as the memories kept returning.

"_I love you…"_

"_Love ya too…" Riku bent over and caught her face slowly brushing his lips against hers._

_Sora walked calmly down the street when he spotted the couple and gasped. Riku spotted Sora in the corner of his eye and backed away from Rikku, who was a bit surprised and turned to see why Riku pulled away. There standing across the two was a weak hearted Sora, standing, tears at the edge of falling. Sora shook his head in disbelief and ran off into the sunset._

"_Sora…!" Riku called out… but he was gone… once again._

"You gonna drink that or stare at it all day?" The barkeeper asked as he wiped a glass.

Riku shot up and laughed nervously. He picked up the mug and drank it all in one sip. "Arigato…" He passed the mug and the munny owed to the barkeeper then walked off to the dance floor.

He shrugged and walked slowly to the dance floor as the last song came to a stop. "That was amazing! Go Tidus!" The crowd yelled as the boy walked down to his girl, Yuna. "Now, time for our next song… 1000 words! Oh, here's a volunteer come on up!" Riku shrugged again, he hated the people who would sing this song… they'd always get it wrong or go off tune… he missed how Kairi sang it that one day… she never agreed to sing it again.

The music got softer into a nice calm love tune. The Mic made a slight buzz as it was picked up and the person coughed into it softly.

"**_I know that you're hiding things, using gentle words to shelter me… your words we're like a dream but dreams could never fool me…"_** The song was never sung this good… not before… not this way, but it was perfect. Half the crowd stood and watched smiling, the other half danced along. **_"… not that easily…"_**

Riku ran towards the stage hoping to meet who it was singing. A crowd of people stood in front of him, blocking his way. He growled at this predicament. **_"I acted so distant then, didn't say goodbye before you left, but I was listening. You fight your battles far from me, far too easily."_**

Riku listened intently grabbing the lyrics and suddenly feeling the emotion in the notes fill his heart. He glared at the crowd and tried to find a way to push through it. **_"'Save your tears cause I'll come back' I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door. But still, I swore to hide the pain, when I turn back the pages. Shouting might have been the answer. What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart. But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart."_**

The music started getting a bit more intense the crowd started 'whooing' and cheering. The announcer joined in to make a background singer. **_"Through a thousand words have never been spoken. They'll fly to you crossing over the time," _**They sang together perfectly in unison**_, "And distance holding you, suspended on silver wings! And a thousand words, one thousand confessions will cradle you making all of the pain you feel seem far away… they'll hold you forever."_**

The music got slower and the announcer let the singer sing her solo part again. The singer's voice was shaky and a bit scared but still compatible to the music around her. **_"The dream isn't over yet, though I often say I can't forget I still relive that day. You've been there with me all the way, I still hear you say, 'Wait for me, I'll write you letters' I could see how you stand with your eyes to the floor, but still I swore to hide the doubt when I turn back the pages. Anger might have been the answer what if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait, but now I'm strong to know it's not too late." _**

The tune piped up and the announcer rejoined into the song and the singer got louder. Riku dodged more and more people as he approached the stage.

"_**Cause a thousand words call out through the ages. They'll fly to you even though we can't see I know they are reaching you, suspended on silver wings! Oh a thousand words one thousand embraces will cradle you, making all of your weary days seem far away. They'll hold you forever!"**_

The singer backed out of singing and another person stepped up to the stage and grabbed a third mic. Both the announcer and the person sang in unison as the singer began giving in side words.

"**_A thousand words have never been spoken"_** the two sang

"**_ohh yeah"_** the singer sang solo

"**_They'll fly to you, they'll carry you home."_** Riku dodges left of the dancers who gracefully danced together.

"_**Carry you home."**_

"_**And into my arms!"**_

"_**Suspended on silver wings"**_

"_**On silver wings!"**_

"_**And a thousand words" **_

"_**ohh"**_

"**_Call out the ages… they'll cradle you…"_** He got closer to the stage where he'd hope of what he'd find.

"_**ohh yeah!"**_

"_**Make all of the lonely years to lonely days."**_

"_**lonely days"**_

"_**They'll hold you forever."**_

After the final pushing and shoving, Riku made it to the stage surprised to find out who was the one singing in front. "**_Ooooohhhh a thousand words…"_**

The music came to a stop right after he finished and the crowd gathered and clapped loudly. The brunette boy smiled and bowed. He slowly walked down the stage only to run into a tired silver haired hero. "S-Sora, T-that was amazing I never thought you could sing like that!" The brunette immediately turned to Riku who was smiling brightly.

Sora froze hearing the words come out of Riku's mouth. Crying a bit he held his elbows and ran out of the party. The crowd made way for him and looked at Riku, who laughed nervously and ran after him.

The crowd opening Sora made was suddenly disappearing making Riku lose sight of Sora. Riku cursed and kept running only to see what he should have never have seen.

"Leon…" Her pink lips parted as she blinked her blue eyes, "I love you…"

The brown haired man bent down and kissed the blonde haired girl forcing his tongue into her mouth.

"R-Rikku?" Riku broke the moment. Rikku pulled away and spotted Riku and giggled nervously. "Konnichi wa, Riku…"

Riku shook his head and yelled "We're over, whore…"

He heard her pout something but he didn't listen and kept running forward intent in getting Sora back.

The moon started getting covered in clouds and it got darker without the party's lights, but Riku kept walking forward. He heard sobbing from far away and suspected it to definitely be Sora. He ran to the noise without hesitation just to spot who he needed to see.

A brown haired boy sat sobbing on his knees which he hugged closely to his chest waiting for something to kill him then and there. He didn't want any pain anymore, he wished he could just drop dead, but he can't. He sobbed not noticing the silver haired boy who approached him casually.

"Sora---" The brown haired boy looked up to see who called him then immediately turned away.

"Go away!" He cried wiping away some tears.

"Stop!" Riku grabbed Sora's hand and pulled him up to eye level. "Could you tell me WHAT IN HELL IS WRONG!" He scolded to the brown haired boy who weakly tried tugging his arm away and cried… Riku looked at his eyes weak with hunger and depression. "I'm… sorry, but why?"

Sora just kept crying and glanced up slowly at the hard turquoise eyes that hold him. "Be-because… because, Riku… it's just…" He kept pausing not knowing how to say the words.

Riku gave him a confused look as Sora looked up once again and pulled Riku closer. For a moment turquoise eyes saw the beauty of ocean blue ones and they're faces came close to touching. Sora quickly landed a small kiss on Riku's mouth and cried more, Riku backed up, eyes widened in shock causing him to let go of Sora's arm. Sora held his frail hands up to his chest and cried again finally getting the chance to run away from him.

Riku stood in shock for a few moments and only when Sora was deeply hidden in darkness he was able to yell, "Sora!" But he was gone, this time for good.

This time for good, it was all his fault…

TBC…

_**Truthfully I wonder if I should continue this or it should just be a friggen one shot… hmmm… anyways, about 1000 words, I AM NOT A PERFECT PERSON I swear I made a few mistakes in the lyrics and I am sorry for that, don't blame me. If this isn't like those perfect and cool fanfictions you read I know why, I'm not as good as they are, no reason to take it out on me. I reply to every review and give out digital cup cakes to everyone so please review! I thank my friends for helping me and all so yeah… OO REVIEW PLEASE! Arigato for reading…**_

_**Bai bai!**_


End file.
